the fairy's sayain
by shadowcore
Summary: What if vegeta gohan and trunks got sent to fairy tail at different times and places what guild will they join will they get girlfriends will they get home will gajeel get a hair cut no but will they be able to stop the evil unnamed super sayain 4 find out next time on dragon Ball z wait or fairy tail well find out next tome on the fairy's sayain also t rating just to be safer bye


CELL GAMES GOHANS POV

kame hame ha we booth yelled our ki blasts hit each other we were at a stand still

I was losing every one was watching cells ki blast was coming towards me I heard my father

Gohan son you can do it! he was saying vegeta ran up behind cell

Big bang attak he yelled sending the blast at cell his kame hame ha stoped progressing

son use all your energy now my father told me I released all of my remaining ki into my kame hame ha it pushed towards cell he started to scream

I was supposed to be perfect nooooo... he yelled as he was destroyed there wasn't even any ashes I collapsed on the ground the others rushed over and started to congratulate me

Gohan that was amazing yamcha said

greater job gohan tien said

I didnt relise that you were so strong said future trunks

greate another person who's sronger than me said vegeta

it was then we heard a loud bang as a portal open and I started to get picked up by it

help was all I managed to say

Future trunks grabbed me before getting pulled along with me

help he yelled vegeta grabbed on getting pulled with us as the portal closed

we were all in the dark space when I slowly crept in to unconsciousness

IN THE DARK PLACE TRUNKS POV

"Where are we" I asked my father

how would I know he replied before three potals opened up and an unconscious gohan got pulled in

gohan no I yelled before his portal closed I ran into another portal intending to find him just before I fell unconscious my self I saw my father walking into the third portal

TOWER OF HEAVEN GOHAN POV (I forgot the original name but this is before jellal took over)

I woke up on the ground with people putting chains on me I was in front of a large tower I let my self get dragged into there and get bandaged before getting thrown into a cell with some other children and a old man I could sense that the old man had a lot of power hidden about the power of radiz a girl with red hair walked up to me

hi I'm erza what's your name? she asked puting out her hand

I'm gohan I said taking her Hand and shaking her hand

They are wally Simon millana grampa rob and jellal introduced erza by pointing at the people (gohan replaces sho because I don't remember any thing about him only that he's blonde)

Well every one where are we exactly I asked

we're in the tower of heaven some where in the middle of the ocean said Simon

Whats the tower of heaven I asked

it's basically a slave camp where we have to build the tower replied erza

oh well can we escape I wondered

well we have a plan answered jellal

they filled me in on the plan to escape "that could work" I said after listening to there plan

(The next day gohans pov)

we were mining rocks when jellal took me behind a large rock and broke my chains with his pickaxe and moved a rock and we dropped into a sewer as we were walking we heard voices coming towards us

I'll hold them of I said stopping

no you can't said erza

yea they will kill you said millana close to tears

gohan you will die said simon

He can protect himself said jellal

he has a lot of hidden power anounced grampa rob

I believe he can do it said wally

you guys go ahead I meet you there I said as they went on I knew I could take the gaurds on but I let my self be captured after taking out 3 of the 5 I knew I had to save the rest of the slaves.

we were brought back to the cells only to be questioned they asked who's plan it was

I was my plan I answered the others looked at me in disbelief

well I think it was the reds idea but you can come along for the punishment said a gaurd dragging us along the floor to the torture chamber

ahhhhhhhhhhhhh erza was screaming as her eye was taken out I just looked down in shame if I hadnt let myself be captured this wouldn't have happened was all I could think about

after the torture jellal came in and tried to save us but was caught and we were flung in the cell with jellal getting tortured

hey erza can I sty and heal your eye I asked waking over to her

how it's been taken out but you can try she replied

Materialisation I said and her eye came back when she took off her eye patch she could see completely and she gave me a hug

we all rebelled but grampa rob died erzas magic was released and she went to save jellal I followed to be sure she wouldn't be hurt

erza untied jellal he then killed the two slavers

jellal why did you kill them erza asked jellal started to say stuff about freedom he shot a beam of magic at erza I ran in front of it it hit my leg and I started to turn to stone I turned to erza

be strong I said to her as it mad it to my knee

gohan why said erza

because we're Friends I replied it was at my chest

I'll miss you erza said

I'll miss you too I said as I was encased in stone

if you tell any one about this I will smash gohan said jellal as he threw erza off the tower

don't worry gohan in a few years you will be set free but you will look a bit different after all you will be turned back into stone if you go out of super sayain but you need a few years to train don't you said jellal

I was agreeing in my head as I started to train in the mind link king kai set up so I could train my body in my mind it took a year to perfect super sayain 2 and another year to unlock super sayin 3 but two more years to perfect it and some how when I turned super sayin 3 my tail grew back but I kept it as a belt and another 3 years training that's when it happend jellal released me but he made sure to knock me unconscious then flung me I the sky and got giant owl to drop me in a forest I had seven years of training and seven years without seeing my friends or family


End file.
